My Only Love 2
by nagato18
Summary: Shiki & Rima had to collaborate with a top model from another agency. The thing was, this guy seemed to monopoly Rima's attention and Shiki felt very uneasy about it. Because, as Shiki learned, he was not a mere human.. ShikiXRima.. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

**Disclaimer: **Vampire Knight and all its characters belong to Hino Matsuri-sensei.

**A/N:** This is like the sequel to my first fic. But no worries. It can stand on its own. You can read the first one (and review!) if u wanted to. Well actually, PLEASE read the first fic. And review. Thanks! -LOL-

The storyline of this fanfic is pretty much the same with the first one except that it deals more with Shiki's emotions and there is a bit of action. Rima is slightly OOC in the later chapter(s) but I assure you that it does not go far away from her usual character. So, sit back, read with free mind and… REVIEW! XDD

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

"Rima, wait!" Shiki called from behind as he stopped to catch his breath.

"Hurry up, Senri," Rima stopped dead in her track. "We're gonna be late," she scolded him but still let a smile to spread across her face.

Rima walked slowly towards the gasping Shiki, resting her white umbrella on her shoulder. Shiki's dark red hair swung as he crouched down and watched her intently. His silver eyes flashed and a sly grin crawled across his pale face. In no time, he grabbed her left hand and grasped it strongly. He didn't look so tired anymore as he looked up to see her reaction. Rima arched her eyebrow in disbelief.

"You're going too fast, Rima. I'm afraid you'll leave me," Shiki whined and faked a pout. As he stood up, he brushed his hair and swung their hands casually. "Now that I'm holding your hand, you're not going to leave me behind," he winked.

Rima blushed slightly at his remark. "I'm not going to leave you. You know that, Senri."

"Of course. Neither do I," he said in a serious gaze but his smile returned to his face. "Come on. Ayako is waiting for us."

Shiki pulled her hand gently and Rima twined her fingers between his. As soon as they reached their agency building, they were greeted by their manager's psyched expression.

"She must have something in her mind," Rima muttered in her softest voice. Shiki nodded and stared blankly at the short-haired woman. He groaned as he saw Ayako who was practically lunging at them.

"O-ha-you, Shiki-kun, Rima-chan!" Ayako said excitedly,

"What's up, Ayako?" Shiki asked, seeing the sparkles in the bespectacled woman's eyes. Rima just put on her stoic expression as she closed her umbrella.

"First of all, I'm terribly sorry for not being able to pick you two up today. I have an important client and he wanted to see you. Come," Ayako replied, pulling both of them. Shiki and Rima looked at each other in wonder.

Then they saw a well-dressed young man sitting on a couch. He was reading a newspaper and as they moved closer to him, he peered from his glasses. He gave them a warm smile before standing up and adjusted his coat.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, Ishida-san," Ayako chirped at him and stood between Shiki and Rima. The man called Ishida nodded as he eyed them.

"Shiki-kun, Rima-chan, this is Ishida-san from OneStar Agency. He came here to meet both of you. Ishida-san, this is Shiki Senri-kun and Touya Rima-chan , our most photogenic models," Ayako introduced them.

"Nice to meet you," Shiki and Rima bowed politely.

"Nice to meet you, too, Shiki-kun, Touya-chan," Ishida smiled. "I'm glad that I finally can meet both of you personally."

"Both of you can go on with the photoshoot. Ishida-san and I have something to discuss about," Ayako said to them and gestured for Ishida to follow her.

Shiki and Rima nodded before moving to their respective changing rooms. Shiki wondered why did the man came to meet them. It was certainly not just a mere 'sight-seeing'. He glanced at Rima who had already walked into the female changing room.

'Something's not quite right,' he thought, clutching at the side of his shirt tightly.

But he shook away the thought and quickly changed into a white loose-fitting shirt before putting on a black coat and a scarf around his long neck.

He smiled when he saw Rima. She was wearing a black knee-length dress with white and pink frills on the skirt. The dress hung perfectly on her slender body and its dark color undoubtedly matched with her porcelain skin.

Shiki approached her and she couldn't help but to smile at his sight. He reached out and stroked her cheek with the side of his hand. No words were needed to express his feelings and Rima knew that too well. She gazed deeply into his bluish silver orbs.

"Okay, that's enough, lovebirds. Sorry to interrupt you but can we start now?" Their photographer, Fuji teased, earning a few chuckles from the other crew members.

"Sure, Fuji-san," Shiki waved and then turned to grin at Rima, whose face already became scarlet.

The crew members started to shuffle to their respective positions, getting ready to start the shooting. Shiki and Rima tried various poses and followed Fuji's instructions obediently, which earned them good commentaries from him.

In the middle of the photoshoot, Shiki's eyes caught the sight of Ishida, who was watching them intently from the side of the studio. Ayako stood beside him and she gave Shiki a thumbs-up.

Shiki's mind wandered off somewhere as he felt uneasiness swept over him. Not a good feeling. Not at all.

"Shiki, please focus," Fuji's voice boomed through his head.

"Y-Yes. I'm sorry," Shiki stammered and tried to focus back. Rima gave him a curious look. She'd never seen the usually calm and collected Shiki became like this.

"What's wrong, Senri?" Rima whispered. Though her face was facing the camera, Shiki could not miss the worried tone in her voice.

"Nothing. I was just distracted for a while," he whispered back. His lips were barely moving but he knew Rima could hear him. Shiki squeezed her hand reassuringly before glancing at Ishida, who was now talking to Ayako.

After the photoshoot, Shiki and Rima rested on a couch. Rima breathed in deeply as she wiped the dangling sweat from her forehead and her neck with a clean towel. She could feel a sharp gaze on her and turned to see Shiki staring at her. No, he was staring at her neck, to be precise.

A smirk hung on Rima's lips, seeing the way he looked at her.

"Are you thirsty?" Rima asked quietly, raising her eyebrow.

"No. I'd had enough last night," he replied and reached out to touch her neck. His clod fingers stroked the smooth white skin of her neck before tracing down her jaw line. His eyes stayed in her blue ones. "Your neck is tempting me, that's all. I could barely resist it," he teased.

Rima shuddered at his touch but she still didn't want to lose to him. She opened her mouth to say something but a voice interrupted her.

"Well done, Shiki-kun, Rima-chan," Ayako exclaimed. Ishida walked behind her, a grin plastered on his face. "You guys did very well today."

"I am very impressed with you," Ishida sneaked in. "You finished the shooting in such a short time. That was amazing and you were really professional."

"Thank you, Ishida-san," Rima said. "We were lucky to have someone from a famous agency to watch us."

"Actually, we have something to tell you," Ayako said. Ishida nodded at her, allowing her to continue. "Ishida-san and I had discussed about something and we came up with a very big plan. It is important for your career path and we are pretty sure it will be very successful."

Shiki and Rima eyed them suspiciously, waiting for her to finish. Ayako inhaled deeply and smiled.

"We decided to have a collaboration made between us and OneStar Agency. Their top model and both of you will have a special photoshoot to promote a clothing line. It is a once in a lifetime opportunity."

"If you accept this offer, you can expand your career further. Moreover, it will be a very good experience for the three of you. I could sense a big chemistry coming," Ishida added, pushing his glasses up his nose.

Shiki and Rima exchanged glances, tried to delve into each other's thoughts.

"I think it's a good chance for us. You okay with it, Rima?" Shiki asked Rima, trying to brush off the uneasy feeling that loomed over him since just now. Ayako grinned happily.

"If Senri is okay, then I shouldn't have any reason to decline," Rima shrugged. "But who is the other model?"

"Hayasaka Akira."

An unfamiliar voice answered Rima's question, making the four of them jumped. Suddenly, a handsome guy with silver hair and emerald green eyes stepped in from the shadows, smirking slightly.

"Akira-kun! You're here? What about the photoshoot?" Ishida asked the guy called Akira.

"No worries, Ishida. I've finished it. Since I don't have any plans for today, I decided to drop by."

"Are you Hayasaka Akira-kun? I've seen you in those magazines and my, you looked so amazing!" Ayako exclaimed.

"Ah… I'm so rude for not introducing myself. My apology. My name is Hayasaka Akira. Nice to meet you," Akira bowed slightly in a gentleman manner.

"Nice to meet you, too, Akira-kun. I'm Ayako and let me introduce you to our models: Shiki Senri-kun and Touya Rima-chan," Ayako said.

Akira held out his right hand at Shiki and they shook hands briefly. "Nice to meet you," Shiki mumbled and Akira nodded at his remark.

Akira then turned at Rima and he swiftly took Rima's hand before planting a kiss on the back of her hand.

"Beautiful," he said, looking into her cerulean eyes.

Stunned, Rima pulled her hand back awkwardly. Shiki frowned and glared at him. He bit his lower lip and clenched his fist.

'This guy…' he thought, while Akira casually brushed his silver locks with his fingers and smiled at Rima.

"If all of you agreed, then let's go to my office to sign the agreement," Ayako said, interrupting Shiki's thoughts.

All of them started to follow Ayako, except Shiki. He just stood still on his spot. His mind flew everywhere as the feeling came back to him. Realizing that Shiki was not following, Rima turned to look at him.

"Senri, are you okay?" she asked, seeing his bewildered expression. This was so not him.

"Oh… I-I'm fine," he stuttered and forced himself to smile. "Let's go."

'What is this feeling?' Shiki wondered and glanced at Rima who was looking at him with a confused expression.

'Could it be…?'

* * *

**A/N:** So… how was it? Please tell me what you think. Constructive comments are much appreciated. Will update as soon as possible. XP


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Vampire Knight and all its characters belong to Hino Matsuri-sensei

**Disclaimer: **Vampire Knight and all its characters belong to Hino Matsuri-sensei.

**A/N:** Second chapter! Oh, thank you so much to those who reviewed the first chapter! I really appreciate your comments and yeah, here's the update. So, read & review ok?

**CHAPTER 2**

Shiki had been wondering. Had he made a good decision? He always thought professionally, that's why he agreed to collaborate with OneStar. However, somehow his instinct told him no. He had this kind of foresee that something bad would happen. But… what?

"Senri!" Rima called. Shiki turned and smiled at her sight. In a split second, she was standing beside him.

"Rima," Shiki said. "You're not supposed to do that. What if someone sees it?" he frowned.

"Nobody's here, Senri," she pointed out. They exchanged glances and Shiki could see excitement in her eyes.

"Umm, what do you feel?" Shiki asked quietly as they waited for Ayako to fetch them.

"Hm?"

"About today's shooting. What do you feel?"

"Oh. I think I'm just excited about it, that's all," she said, opening her umbrella and moved closer to his side so that they could share it. She slanted it a bit, shielding him from the blazing sun.

"I see." He stared at the road in front of him. The heat from the black tar stroked the white china skin of his face, making it flaming red.

"Why did you asked?" Rima questioned the silver-eyed vampire.

"Nothing," Shiki shrugged. "Actually, I felt--"

The sound of a speeding car made both Shiki and Rima turned. Shiki just let his words hung in the air.

"Ayako's here," Rima murmured, displaying her expressionless stone face as she watched Ayako's car stopped in front of them.

"Gomen ne, both of you," Ayako said as soon as they got into the car. "I had something to do just now."

"It's okay, Ayako," Rima replied, shaking her umbrella briefly. Shiki closed his eyes, grateful of the cool air from the car's air-conditioner as it blew on his burning face.

Ten minutes later, they arrived in a building where the photoshoot would be held. As they stepped out of the car, they saw Akira and Ishida stood talking to each other. Ayako urged them to hurry. By the sight of them, they turned and Akira flashed his charming smile.

"Gomen ne. I had a few commitments just now," Ayako apologized.

"That's fine. Actually, we too had just arrived. Now, shall we?" Ishida said to her. Both of them walked away, leaving the three of them. An awkward silence filled the atmosphere.

"Let's go and change," Shiki murmured. His eyes flickered at Akira for a brief second before pulling Rima's hand gently. Akira barely flinched at Shiki's cold behavior. He kept staring at Rima as they walked and Shiki was well aware of that.

'Keep your eyes off her, white-head!' Shiki shouted mentally and glared at him. However, this time, their eyes met and Akira's green orbs sent a slight shiver up Shiki's spine.

'What the-? No human could do that to me,' Shiki thought, spellbound. He could sense something wicked about this Akira guy as his deathly glare towards Shiki turned into a friendly gaze when Rima looked at them.

"Hayasaka-san, how long have you been a model?" Rima asked casually, trying to ease the obvious tension between them.

"Don't be so formal with me, Rima. Just call me Akira," he said, displaying his white, perfect teeth. "Well, I've been a model since two years ago. When I was in high school."

"Really? I suppose it must be hard to be where you are now," she commented.

"It's not if you put on full commitment and hard work."

Shiki listened gloomily at their little conversation. Without a word, he quickly walked to the dressing room and changed his clothes.

The photoshoot was a huge success. The three of them gave their full commitment and professionalism. During the short break, Ayako approached them, holding a tray of silver jewelries.

"Here. The director would like you to wear this bracelet, Akira-kun. He said it would bring out the color of your eyes. Rima-chan, can you put on the necklace? And Shiki-kun, those rings would be perfect for your long fingers," she instructed.

"Uhh… Ayako-san, can I wear something else?" Akira asked, a horror look could be seen on his already-pale face. "The non-silver one, I mean."

"Why? What's wrong, Akira?" Rima asked aout of concern. Shiki looked suspiciously at him.

"Nothing. It's just that silver won't look good on my pale skin. My hair doesn't help much either," he replied and chuckled half-heartedly.

"Oh, okay. You're quite right. Well, can you wear this leather watch, then?" Ayako asked, holding an expensive-looking watch.

"Sure," Akira muttered and put on the watch. His grave expression softened a bit and Shiki watched in suspicion everytime Akira grimaced at the sight of those silver jewelries.

"Now, let's have Hayasaka and Touya posing together," the director announced. Shiki looked at him unbelievably. 'This can't be happening!' he groaned in frustration mentally.

"Next will be Shiki and Touya and the last one will be Shiki and Hayasaka posing together," he said, nodding at the three young models.

Akira grinned at Rima and she smiled back at him. Shiki couldn't help but frown, his forehead creased slightly.

Shiki couldn't sit still as he watched Akira and Rima. He waited patiently and suppressed the urge to kick Akira's butt when the green-eyed model wound his arm around Rima's small waist. That was the longest moment in his life, watching helplessly at the corner when another guy touched his Rima.

The tiresome shooting finally ended in the late afternoon. Shiki didn't have any energy left when he stared silently at Akira and Rima, who were still chit-chatting.

Shiki approached them suddenly and pulled Rima to a dark corner, away from prying eyes. Rima grimaced at his tight grip.

"What's wrong, Senri? You totally freaked me out!" she hissed angrily, glancing at Akira who was watching them from afar.

"Look, Rima," Shiki said, loosening his grip. "You've got to listen to me. That Akira is not a good guy. He… he has this kind of aura that totally give me eerie feelings. He was weird from the beginning. And he--"

"Enough, Senri," Rima cut him off. Shiki's eyes widened in disbelief. "You are just jealous. I knew it from the way you looked at Akira. He's a good guy. And he's friendly with everyone. Only you're the one who could not get along with him."

"You're wrong, Rima," Shiki whispered, looking firmly into her twin pools of blue. He was still holding her hand. "He's not as good as you think. He has something wicked in his mind. I knew it. You have to stay away from him. He's _dangerous_. He might--"

"Stop being so paranoid, Senri," Rima snapped, looking away from him. "Please. Let go of me."

But Shiki still gripped her wrist and gazed at her stubbornly. Rima tried to free herself but his strong grip was beyond her strength.

"Let her go, Shiki-kun," Akira's sudden voice startled them. They looked at him, who was suddenly standing beside them. "You're hurting her."

'What? Just a while ago I thought I saw him there…' Shiki thought, his grasp slowly loosening and finally he let her go. Rima rubbed her wrist, still not looking at Shiki.

"You okay, Rima?" Akira asked, totally ignoring Shiki. Rima nodded silently. "Would you like to go for a tea with me? I promise I'll send you back in time," he added.

"Yes, I'd love to," Rima replied before glancing at Shiki.

Shiki bit his lower lip. He watched helplessly as Akira took Rima's hand and walked away with her. He could not miss Akira's amused expression when he looked back at Shiki. And Shiki stared after them, watching as his beloved Rima moved away and away from him…

**A/N:** Aww poor Shiki… Again, do drop a review. I need your comments. XD CHAPTER 3 coming up!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **Vampire Knight and all its characters belong to Hino Matsuri-sensei.

**A/N:** Third chapter! Thanks again for all your reviews! In this chapter, you will know Akira's true identity. Well he's actually a… uhh, you read yourself. XDD R&R!

**CHAPTER 3**

It was so dark. Totally dark. He couldn't see anything beyond the troubling darkness. He couldn't breathe. Again, the discomfort took over his body. The feeling that came to him when he saw her with the guy. The guy's face kept flashing into his mind. As he stood in the dark room, his mind went numb. He couldn't think of anything else. 'Rima…'

"Senri!"

Shiki turned abruptly. Rima's voice was clear in his ears. But the sweet voice sounded so fragile. She was afraid. He could see her reaching out for him, her white skin was glowing in the dark room.

Shiki ran towards her. She tried to walk closer to him but something seemed to tug at her hand, pulling her back. Shiki saw a silhouette was holding her hand, stopping her from approaching him. Slowly, the black silhouette stepped in, revealing his face.

Shiki gasped. It was Akira, with his usual silver hair and his usual emerald green eyes. The eyes were glinting in amusement. Akira wound his arm around Rima's neck from the back with his other still grasping her wrist.

Suddenly, Akira's beautiful green eyes turned to blood red. Shiki was very familiar with the color. Too familiar, actually. Rima's eyes grew wide with horror. She was calling for him but he couldn't move. His feet wouldn't budge from its place. Akira grinned at him and now Shiki could see more clearly: the two sharp fangs at each side of Akira's mouth.

Shiki's jaw dropped open. He couldn't believe his eyes. Akira was… a vampire? Shiki watched as Akira tilted his head towards Rima's neck. Tears started to form in her cerulean eyes and she screamed his name.

"No!" Shiki shouted when Akira and Rima slowly descended in the dark, away from him. He could still hear her terrified voice, calling for him.

"Rima!!"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Shiki! Shiki! Wake up!"

Ichijou shook Shiki's body. His legs were thrashing the blanket on top of him. He was still murmuring Rima's name. Ichijou shook him harder, calling the younger vampire's name.

Shiki opened his eyes. He tried to adjust to the light that poured out from his window. Then he saw Ichijou's worried face. The blonde's green eyes narrowed slightly.

"Are you okay?" he asked, putting a hand on Shiki's shoulder.

"Uhh… I'm fine," Shiki replied, trying to get up. "What happened?"

Ichijou's tensed expression softened. "You were screaming in your sleep. That's why I came, to make sure everything's alright."

"Oh, I see," Shiki said, looking out the window before smiling at Ichijou. "Thanks." He was grateful of Ichijou's attention towards him.

"Were you having a nightmare?" Ichijou asked quietly. His expression was serious again. "You were calling out… Rima's name."

"Yeah, kind of. But it doesn't matter, really," Shiki assured him.

"You could talk to me, you know," the blond insisted.

Shiki stared at the patterns on his blanket. Then he turned and squeezed Ichijou's arm. "It's okay, Ichijou. Thanks again. I'm fine."

"Okay, then. Well, I shall go now. Just get some rest, will you?"

Shiki nodded. Ichijou threw one last look at him before closing the door. Shiki sat still on his bed, trying to recall his dream. Was it true? Everything that he saw. Akira's bloodlust eyes. Akira's hungry fangs. Akira's deceitful smile.

Shiki massaged his temples. He couldn't think very clearly at the moment. But then, something struck him. 'Rima was with him yesterday, right?' he asked himself.

Shiki quickly got out of his bed, briefly made it up and in a second, he was out of his dorm room. Only one thing revolved in his mind: Rima.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Shiki sat gloomily on his seat in Night Class. He wondered where she would go. He tried to find her that afternoon but couldn't locate her. There were no photo sessions that day and he was certain that she went out. But… with whom?

"Shiki?" Ruka's voice snapped him out of his thoughts. He turned to look at her. "Did you see Rima today? She was nowhere to be seen since this afternoon."

"Sorry, Ruka," Shiki muttered at her. "I didn't see her either."

"I see." The blonde female vampire moved to her seat. She wondered if there was something going on between those two.

Suddenly, Rima walked into the class. Shiki looked at her but she avoided his gaze. She hesitated at first, but continued to walk down the aisle and sat beside Ruka. Ruka and the rest of the Night Class stared at them in disbelief. Since when did these inseparable lovebirds ignored each other?

Shiki and Rima put on their stoic faces and pretended nothing happened. The atmosphere in the class was heavy.

"Rima," Ruka whispered. Rima, who was nibbling her Pocky Choco looked at the other vampire.

"Ahhh, Rima! You stole my Pocky Choco again! You know how hard it is to hide that box from Kaname?" Aidou shouted, pointing sharply at her.

Ruka glared at him, making the 'Idol' staggered aback.

"Aww, Akatsuki! Ruka is soooo scary!" Aidou whined at his cousin. Ruka ignored him and faced Rima who was waiting for her to finish.

"Where were you? I was searching for you but you weren't here. All afternoon," Ruka said.

"I went out," Rima replied. Her long fingers tapped the box of the candy sticks.

"With whom? Shiki?"

"No," Rima inhaled deeply. "With a friend. A new friend, actually."

Ruka arched her eyebrows and glanced at Shiki, who was staring sharply at them. She couldn't believe this.

"I'm so bored. Where's Yagari-sensei?" Aidou wondered aloud.

"He's not coming in, I think," Ichijou said, glancing at Kaname who was leaning against the wall with a thick book in his hands.

"Hey, Shiki," Aidou called, pulling Shiki away from his thoughts.

"What?" Shiki asked. His tone was undeniably pissed.

"I heard that you and Rima will make a special photo session with Hayasaka Akira in the next issue of this magazine," Aidou said, holding a fashion magazine.

"Yeah," Shiki mumbled. His silver eyes flickered at Rima.

"We're looking forward to it. Having you, Rima and Hayasaka in one magazine is totally a brilliant idea!" Aidou exclaimed, oblivious of Shiki's coldness. "Ne, Akatsuki? Ne, Ichijou? Ne? Ne?"

Kain casually brushed his hair and pulled Aidou by the arm. Sometimes Aidou could be really stupid. "We're going out for a while, Kaname-sama. Let's go, Hanabusa."

Suddenly, Rima stood, startling Ruka.

"Where are you going?" Ruka asked.

"I have a date," Rima said, tucking her books at her chest before swiftly walking out of the room.

Ruka stared after the golden-haired vampire before looking at the wide-eyed Shiki. After a few moments, Shiki stood up from his seat, looking at Ichijou.

"Ichijou, I need your help," Shiki said.

"Sure," Ichijou smiled and gathered his books.

Soon, they were both out of the class, heading for the library.

"What kind of help do you want from me?" the blond vampire asked as they walked through the corridor.

"I need some information."

"On what?'

"You'll know," Shiki smirked.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

In the History section of the library, piles of books were scattered across the table. Ichijou watched as Shiki climbed the vast rack, searching for more books.

"Tell me, Shiki, what exactly are you searching for?" Ichijou asked, his head hung low in exhaustion.

"I'm looking for information about vampires," Shiki replied. His index finger trailed the spines of the hard-cover books lined neatly on the shelf.

"About purebloods?"

"Not really," Shiki paused. "Nee, Ichijou." He jumped from the high rack and landed gracefully before walking towards Ichijou. "Do you know something about vampires that are afraid of… silver?" he asked carefully.

Ichijou pondered for a moment and tapped his chin. He looked at Shiki who was waiting for him nervously. Shiki could see something in Ichijou's green orbs.

"Well… I've heard of that one. They were _supposed_ to be extinct a few hundred years ago," Ichijou said thoughtfully.

"Supposed to be extinct?"

"That's what I doubt. They were meant to be ceased to exist long time ago. Because they were dangerous. _Very dangerous_. They were totally different from us. They might be stronger than the average purebloods but yet they were low when compared to them. They couldn't control themselves every time they met blood. Or should I say, they sucked the blood from their victims until there was not even a drop left," Ichijou explained seriously. He stood up and began to rummage through the piles of books, searching for something. Then he grabbed a thick book covered with dust under the piles. '_History of Early Vampires and Their Types_,' Shiki read mentally.

Ichijou browsed through the contents of the book and opened a page. A frown crept through his face.

"What's wrong, Ichijou?" Shiki peered from behind.

"This book says that, '_This type of vampire is very rare and they usually lived in the mountains. They were afraid of silver dust. Silverware or silver jewelry will not ham them but they avoid those. If a speck of silver dust ever touches their pale skin, they will get burnt and the wound took a long time to heal. The healing process is painful too_'," Suddenly Ichijou stopped. He froze at his place and a horrified look was displayed on his handsome face.

"Ichijou, why?" Shiki asked as the same uneasiness started to seep into his body.

"Shiki, have you encountered with one of them?" Ichijou asked quietly.

"I'm not really sure," he admitted. "But I'm curious about that Akira guy. He is quite inhuman and I could sense something wicked from his gaze, especially when he looked at Rima--" Shiki stopped his words as realization swept over him. 'No, it can't be!'

"Hurry, Ichijou, what else does the book says?" Shiki urged him.

"It says, '_This kind of vampire doesn't feed on human blood. Instead, they feed on_…'" Ichijou stared at Shiki. "'… _the blood of a virgin vampire_.'" Ichijou let his words sunk in.

"Shiki! It can't be him, right?"

Without waiting for another second, Shiki dashed out of the dim-lit library and stormed off.

'Rima, please tell me you're fine. Please! I don't want to lose you!'

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**A/N:** Uh oh, cliffhanger… he he.. So this mysterious Akira dude is a vampire as well. Yes some of you might think he's a werewolf since he's afraid of silver but I just thought that by making him as a vampire, it will make the story more… uh, interesting? I developed some egoism in Shiki and Rima. (The part where they pretended to ignore each other…) Hope it works. Hmm, so this chapter is a bit long but I'm sure you're fine with it. Ne? Okay, so the last chapter (and the most exciting!) will be posted ASAP! Waiting for your reviews! XD


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **Vampire Knight and all its characters belong to Hino Matsuri-sensei. Sadly, I don't own Shiki and Rima. You rock, Hino-sensei! XD

**A/N:** The last chapter! Oho, yeah, the action scene's here. And loads of thank you to those who reviewed! Please continue doing so. He he.. Hmmm so, find out whether Shiki and Rima will be back together. A happy ending or a sad one? Read on!

**CHAPTER 4**

After having their dinner, Rima and Akira strolled in the park. The cool night breeze blew around them. As Rima walked past a bench, she stopped to look at it. Suddenly, a feeling of melancholy swooped over her. For her, that particular bench was very special. It was the bench that had witnessed her first kiss with Shiki.

'Senri…' She couldn't get it. She was with Akira but her mind kept thinking about the quiet vampire. Why was she thinking of him?

"Rima," Akira called, his silver hair shone under the moonlight.

"Yes?"

"Would you like to go to a place? It's my favorite and I'm sure you'll like it," Akira said, an inviting smile spread across his perfect face.

Rima hesitated but she agreed. "Sure."

The two of them walked side by side. Akira took Rima's hand and squeezed it gently. Rima was startled. She looked at their hands. Suddenly, Shiki's image flooded in her thoughts. Guilt started to consume her feelings, 'Why am I doing this?!'

"Here we are," Akira exclaimed. They stood in front of a small building. The building looked deserted and it was quite far from the nearest main road.

"Come, let's go," he said, pulling her with him. Once inside, Akira flicked on a switch and one part of the building was lit up. Now Rima could see it more clearly. The building was an old gym. There was nothing much inside. The floor was lined with worn exercise mats. The pastel color of the wall was dull, indicating that the gym was abandoned and never been used. A few hanging ropes from the ceiling looked like as if they will break anytime.

"This is the place I always go whenever I feel lonely," Akira said suddenly. He took a few paces forward with his back facing her. "Or whenever I feel depressed."

Rima was frozen at her place. Somehow, the sudden coldness in Akira's voice shook her with fear. She never experienced that kind of feeling before. It felt very horrible, even for a noble vampire like her. She wanted to run away as fear successfully emerged into her body.

But she couldn't move her legs. It was as if someone had put on the strongest glue under her feet. She couldn't generate her power either. Somebody must have blocked it!

"You couldn't move, right? Poor thing," Akira turned and smirked. His handsome boyish face transformed into a wicked lineament.

"Wh-Who are you?" Rima stammered, trying to keep some control within herself.

"Who am I?" Akira grinned, exposing his two sharp fangs which were properly hidden among his teeth. "Isn't that quite obvious?"

Rima's jaw dropped. She couldn't believe her eyes. "You're a vampire?" she asked, confused. "Why I couldn't sense you before."

Akira snickered at her. His slender shoulder shook slightly. "Because I'm not an ordinary vampire like you. My strength is much greater. You could say that I'm quite equivalent to the purebloods. Or maybe a bit higher," he chuckled. "I could hide my existence, even from the vampires of highest rank. However…" he paused suddenly. The amusing look on his face disappeared. "Someone was suspicious of me. For the first time of my long life."

Rima realized whom he was talking about. Shiki. She sighed. She was wrong. He had tried to tell her the truth but she brushed him off. She didn't believe him. And now she had to face the consequences.

"But it doesn't matter now," Akira said, stroking his silver fringe. The nefarious smile returned to his beautiful face. He approached her slowly and she turned away in disgust as he fiddled her golden hair.

"Because I've got you," he whispered into her ear, sending shivers up her spine.

"But I've never heard of any other type--"

"They wanted us to be exiled forever!" Akira roared at her. "Those damn purebloods. They knew we were a threat to them because we only drink vampires' blood. Though we were stronger but we were too few. We couldn't fight back. Even I don't know how many of us are still alive. Perhaps I'm the last one."

Suddenly he pushed her to the wall and using only one hand, he slammed her right wrist above her head. His nails dug into her smooth skin, making her winced slightly.

"You know how much I suffered these few hundred years?" he hissed. "I had to feed on animals' blood. Can you imagine how revolting it is?! If I couldn't stand it, I would kill a human once in a while, with the help of Ishida, of course. They were gross but I had no choice. But now…" His eyes flickered at her. "I could drink _your_ blood. A virgin vampire's blood."

Akira stroked her neck. His bloodlust eyes stared at an almost invisible scar on it. "He drank from you, isn't it?" he muttered. "No wonder he could sense my existence. Smart guy."

"Why… why me?" Rima stuttered, trying to keep him talking.

"You're easy. Once I seeped into your mind, it became easier and fun. I clouded your sight and your mind. That's why you wouldn't believe anyone, even the one who loves you." Akira let out an annoying laugh and sneered at her.

Rima stared at him in horror. Crystal droplets started to form in her cerulean eyes. 'I'm sorry, Senri!'

Akira smirked and licked his lips. He placed his palms on the wall and moved his face closer and closer to her neck. "Now I could fulfill my thirst. The sweet blood… is only mine," he muttered under his breath. Rima closed her eyes and tears flowed down her cheek.

Suddenly, an elastic red string wound around Akira's hand and jerked him away from her, sending him crashing on the opposite wall. Rima opened her eyes slowly and saw…

"Senri!"

Rima's knees wobbled and she dropped to her feet. The power that Akira used to strain her was gone. She looked up at Shiki who was kneeling beside her. His worried face softened and was replaced with a relief expression. He embraced her tightly and she broke down in his arms. Her hot tears fell on his coat as he stroked her golden hair, calming her down.

"Ouch. That really hurts, Shiki-kun," Akira said suddenly, making Shiki and Rima to look at him. "Oh, well. Looks like my bird was snatched by another hand. Could you please return it back? I don't want to use violence on my precious bird."

"Stand back, Rima," Shiki murmured. His silver orbs were glinting in anger and determination.

Shiki lifted his index finger and pricked it with his fang. Droplets of blood that trickled from his finger formed a long, fine string that almost looked like a whip.

"So… you want to play that way…" Akira _tsk_ed. Suddenly he turned and stared at the corner of the building. "We've got guests."

Out of nowhere, Ichijou and Kaname stepped in.

"Kuran-sama! Ichijou!" Rima said under her breath.

"Well, well, look who's here? Long time no see, Kaname," Akira greeted.

Kaname didn't respond. His dark brown eyes flickered at Shiki and he nodded slightly at the younger vampire. Ichijou moved to Shiki's side, ready to fight.

"Leave him to me, Ichijou," Shiki muttered. Ichijou looked at him confusingly at first, but he smiled and backed away. He helped Rima to stand and walked her to the other side of the gym.

"Go away, Kaname. I'm not interested in you," Akira told him smugly and smirked at Shiki. "I have to get my possession back."

Akira lifted one hand and pointed at a bench. In a second, the bench floated weightlessly in the air and flew towards Shiki with an extreme speed. Seeing that coming, Shiki flapped the red string that was connected to his finger. The sharp edges of the string cut the wooden bench to pieces. His eyes focused on Akira but suddenly the vampire disappeared. Shiki blinked and he soon realized that Akira was dashing towards him. But it was too late. Akira punched him in the face and gave another powerful kick, sending him to the wall.

"Senri!" Rima shouted his name, trying her best to stand upright.

"Rima, don't go!" Ichijou pulled her back. "It's too dangerous."

"But Ichijou, Senri's in pain! I have to help him," Rima said, looking at Shiki. Ichijou shook his head.

"You have to trust him, Rima. Believe in him," the blond vampire said.

They watched at the side as Shiki struggled to stand. He wiped the blood at his mouth with the back of his hand. His eyes were fixed on Akira, who was watching him in a snobbish manner.

"Your blood smells nice, Shiki-kun. You will be my little dessert. I'm surprised you could still stand," he mocked. "I half-expected that you'd be knocked to death."

"Thanks for your nasty little comment, Hayasaka," Shiki shot back. "You won't get away from me."

With that, Shiki whipped his elastic string, aiming at Akira. Akira leaped away in an impossible speed. At the same time, he used his ability to lift a few batons from a rack and pointed them at Shiki. Some of the metal batons hit Shiki's body and arms hard. The red-haired vampire detained the throbbing pain that conquered his body. He panted for air as droplets of sweat trickled from his face.

"I mustn't give up," Shiki mumbled to himself and glanced at Rima. An invisible force seeped through his body and he could feel fire burning inside of him, as if to give him strength and perseverance. 'Rima's blood is flowing inside of me. I shouldn't lose to him. I must protect Rima!'

"Telekinesis is so cool, isn't it, Shiki-kun?" Akira snickered. "Why? You have no energy left? Or maybe you--"

Unexpectedly, Shiki's bright red whip dashed towards Akira. This time, he couldn't dodge away fast enough and the string slashed his arm. He winced and grabbed his left arm.

"This tiny wound can't stop me," he hissed. "Is this the only thing you've got for me? I could heal it in a blink."

However, the wound on his arm didn't get any better. Instead, it started to spread and burn his skin.

"Wha- What happened? How did you- Arghh!!" Akira screamed and dropped on his knees, grasping his arm tightly. His teeth gritted in pain.

"Silver dust," Shiki said calmly, holding a small pouch. "You are too proud. You didn't realize that I covered my whip with silver dust, your one and only enemy."

Akira's emerald eyes stared at the pouch in Shiki's hand. He snarled, revealing his fangs. He stood with a lot of trouble and his eyes flashed fiercely at the four vampires upon him. With another angry grunt, he leaped from his place and vanished into the dark.

Ichijou ran towards Shiki and placed the latter's arm around his neck while his other hand held Shiki's waist, supporting the injured vampire.

"Kaname," Ichijou called as he let Shiki stood by himself slowly. "What are you going to do with him?"

"Just let him go. He won't go far with that kind of injury," Kaname stated matter-of-factly. "He will die in pain slowly if he abandoned his wound. He really deserved that for hurting my nobles," the pureblood added coldly.

Shiki and Rima watched them quietly. Their Vice President turned and smiled brightly at them.

"I think we should go now. The others will get curious and we surely can't tell them what happened here. It's for their safety," he pointed out. "Let's go, Kaname."

"I'll leave Shiki to you, Rima," Ichijou whispered and winked as Shiki thanked the pureblood. Kaname gave them a small smile and in a blink, both of them disappeared, leaving the couple in the cold building.

Suddenly, Shiki pulled Rima and hugged her tightly. He ran his hand through her hair and buried his face on her shoulder. His nose brushed her cold neck gently and his hot breath made her shuddered.

"I thought I'd lose you," Shiki whispered hoarsely. "You made me worried.

Hearing his remark, Rima felt an abrupt grief flooding inside her. She clutched his shirt tightly, trying to stop her tears from falling.

"I'm so sorry, Senri," she said, couldn't control her tears anymore. "I'm so… very sorry."

Shiki pulled away, but still holding on to her small waist. He smiled and wiped the tears that stained her smooth porcelain face with his thumb. He leaned down and pressed his forehead on hers.

"Shhh… Don't cry. It was not your fault, Rima," he whispered. His soothing voice had calmed her. "I will protect you. Nobody is allowed to hurt my girl. Nobody."

Rima touched his face. Her fingers trailed down his jaw line and stopped at the cut just below his swollen lips. Her index finger lightly brushed the wound but he hardly flinched. She paused for a moment. Slowly, she stood on her toes and gently, lightly, she pressed her lips on his…

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Nee, Senri, Ayako called just now," Rima said to Shiki as they walked to class, holding hands.

"She did?" Shiki asked with a Pocky stick on his lips.

"Uh huh. She said that OneStar backed out from the agreement. Seems like Ishida-san and Akira disappeared suddenly," Rima explained, wincing slightly at the mention of Akira's name.

"No wonder. I'm not surprised. I think Ishida is his companion or something," Shiki said, ending the conversation. He didn't want Rima to remember anything about Akira or Ishida. They entered the class and suddenly the whole Night Class turned. They stared in wonder as the couple moved quietly to their usual seats at the back.

Ruka smiled as she looked at her two friends who were gazing at each other intently, totally ignoring the balls of eyes that looked up at them.

"Hey, I thought last night they were like ignoring each other and why tonight they… oh God, what did I do wrong?" Kain said, glancing at them.

"I'm confused! They gave me a headache. You know, Akatsuki, last night I spent about a few sleepless hours trying to make a list which I called, 'Why Shiki & Rima Totally Acting All Cold?' and now they were gazing at each other as if nothing happened!" Aidou shot back, ruffling his blond locks in frustration.

"Ba-ka," Kain mumbled to himself and rolled his eyes.

"You are just jealous, Aidou," Shiki said, without even looking at the 'Idol'.

"Ichijou!" Aidou lunged at the Vice President, who was watching them amusingly. "You sure know what's happening, right?'

"Nope, I don't know anything," Ichijou said, putting on an innocent sparkling puppy-like eyes.

"Tell me, Ichijou, or I'll bite you," Aidou grinned, exposing his fangs.

"Kaname! Akatsuki! HELLLLLPPPPPPP!!"

Oblivious to what was happening, Rima caressed Shiki's smooth cheek and ran her fingers on his almost-healed lips. In return, he placed his hand at the nape of her neck. His fingers played with her soft hair. Rima's eyes never left his silver ones. No words were spoken. The silent stares and smiles were enough at the moment. They could do the other things later. With the gazes that they exchanged, he could translate her true message by looking deep into her twin pools of cerulean orbs: 'I will never ever doubt you, Senri. Never again.'

**THE END**

**A/N: **Yay! I've finished it! Aww, aren't they sweet? Totally love them! XD Anywayz, please PLEASE drop a review! At least tell me what you think and constructive comments are most welcomed. Sorry about my poor grammatical skills. –sobs- I'm writing another Shiki-Rima fic now and I hope I have enough idea so that I can post it here. Haven't figure out the ending, though. XD THANKS AGAIN FOR READING!


End file.
